


Sprouts

by Liluli



Series: Alien touch [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Пыльца в крови – Фима Кибальчич
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, Crossover, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Past Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Abuse, Themes and motives of, Thramsay - Freeform, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liluli/pseuds/Liluli
Summary: Капитан Тимоти Граув и изоморф Ирт Флаа проводят ночь в модуле гостиницы перед полетом на Луну и высылкой Флаа на родную планету Орфорт.Тим отравлен ростками и спорами Ирта, его преследуют воспоминания о плене на Орфорте, о его втором "я" - Чаге.Ирт любит прорастать под кожу своего Чаги, но его знаний о поверхности тела человеческой зверушки явно не достаточно. Он решает изучить поближе углубления, изгибы и отростки капитана.Captain Tim Grauve and isomorph Irt Flaa spend the night in hotel before the flight to the Moon and deportation of  Flaa to the home planet Orfort.Tim was poisoned with Irt*s sprouts and haunted by memories of captivity on Orfort and of his "alter-ego" - Chaga.Irt likes to grow under the Chaga*s skin, but his knowledge about the surface of the human animal body is not enough. He wants to study the hollows, curves and shoots closer.





	Sprouts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shugister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugister/gifts).



Черные камни, серый мох, белесый слепящий свет и багровое полотно, застилающее собой весь мир. Или просто мир — багровый. Страшный и единственный. Еще он горячий и из него не вырваться. Никогда никуда не спрятаться. Но и не нужно. Это почти полет. И почему он раньше не понимал, что летать, по-настоящему летать — очень больно. Потрясающе больно.

Вдох, выдох.  Налившее холодом сердце с трудом проворачивается в груди. Тела уже не существует – разлетелось искрами в звездную пыль. И осталась зияющая болью рана, в центре которой тяжело бьется ледяная сверхновая, оплетенная силой своего Создателя — ветвями Хозяина.

Ирт смотрит на Чагу откуда-то издалека. Из багровых глубин космоса, с самых границ разума. Его глаз не видно, но взгляд ледяным пламенем разжигает боль и восторг полета. Чага – это часть Хозяина. Разорвавшая грудь сверхновая посвящена Ирту.

_Тим! Остановись! Прекрати это немедленно!_

Чьи это слова? Они отвлекают от полета и боли.

_Прекрати. Это неправильно._

Я не хочу прекращать.

_Я же говорил тебе, не встречайся с ним. Даже не подходи не нему._

Сэмюэл Кэмбелл. Он предостерегал капитана Граува, а нужно было — Чагу. Но Сэм не знаком с Чагой, с этой орфортской зверушкой. Капитан не мог их познакомить. Потому что не хотел потерять Сэма. Он и сейчас этого не хотел. Поэтому должен вырваться из кольца боли, за орбиту сверхновой, в пространство одиночества и пустоты. Страшно остаться вне Ирта. Но только Чаге, не Тиму.

Усилием воли Тим заставил себя думать о том, кто он есть, постарался отстраниться от боли, рвущей восторгом нутро. Собрав все силы, он толкнулся в окружающую темноту раз, потом другой и внезапно вспомнил об электромагнитной плети, запрограммированной Ларским и способной его защитить. Где она была раньше, когда Чага ползал во мху под чужим звездным небом?

Запустить плеть Тим мог бы мыслеприказом, но он никак не складывался, расползался, как гнилое полотно от слепящей боли. Получалось только бездумно толкаться в багровую черноту. Неожиданно она распалась, и Граув оказался на полу.

Идеально отполированный бамбук забургился под его ладонями, заиграл перед глазами объемными навязчивыми картинками. Пыльца снова наполнила его вены. Сверху  упала медлительная капля крови, плюхнулась и зашевелилась у большого пальца, стремясь найти щель и просочиться в нее.

Тим не мог отвести взгляд от этой студенистой кровавой пиявки. Его резко дернули вверх и поставили на ноги. Комната дробилась и раскачивалась, норовила превратить мозг в контуры световых панелей. Он бы снова упал, но белое бешенство в глазах изоморфа удержало.

— Что ты о себе думаешь, тварь?!

Тим вздрогнул.  

— Я был осторожен. Вползал в дырки как медлительный харвун. Чтобы тебе не было больно. И ты смеешь меня отталкивать?

Чага не смел. Он никогда бы не посмел. Даже не почувствовал бы желания. Но Тим Граув отодрал прилипший к нёбу язык и с трудом сглотнул вкус крови.

— Мне нужно было выбраться. Я мог бы стегануть тебя плетью, Флаа. Но ты выпустил меня быстрее.

— Плетью, говоришь?

Прозрачные глаза стали увеличиваться, растягиваясь к самым вискам, по их выпуклому льду побежали быстрые кровавые дорожки. Это было плохо. Граув сделал два быстрых шага назад и чуть не упал на колени.

— Ты бы посмел ударить меня?

Желание бросить вызов быстро растворялось в отравленной крови. По телу прошла судорога, выпуская на волю зверушку Флаа.

— Нет, нет, — торопливо ответил Чага. – Это была ошибка. Глупая мысль. Я бы никогда не смог так сделать.

Вещи, стены, двери, углы помещения плясали в сознании бамбуковыми стволами, а Чага и Тим сливались в одно существо, путались в словах, желаниях, не в силах побороть друг друга.

— Ты — моя собственность, у тебя нет своих мыслей! И даже твой выползень следователь…, к тому же ты не был на грани!

Его единственное право на сегодня – не оказаться на грани.  Он сам подписался под договором, заключенным между Ларским и изоморфом. Чтобы что-то себе доказать? Или была другая, истинная причина?

— Не был. Наверное…

Ларский сказал, что Ирт получит магнитный удар, если во время проникновения повреждения будут слишком опасны, а право самого Тима на самозащиту изоморф даже не допускал. Страх, расползшийся по венам, порождал гнев, но Тим Граув молчал, стараясь не расплескать ни то, ни другое.  Внутри беспомощно билось желание закричать, ударить в человеческое лицо напротив всей силой натренированного тела, вбить водянистые глаза внутрь фальшивой оболочки. Но оковы страха и памяти были слишком сильны, а Чага прятался у самого сердца и предостерегающе шептал в темных углах сознания.

— Подойди ко мне! – прозвучал резкий приказ.

Тим снова судорожно сглотнул кровавый вкус.

— Нет.

Он не подойдет. На это его точно хватит. Подчинившееся воле тело не двигалось, на спине ощущалась влага, то ли от холодного пота, то ли от крови, выплеснувшейся из пор, пока он летал по космосу боли.

Флаа смотрел на него. Затянувшееся молчание и их полная неподвижность помогали взять под контроль мысли и тело. Установленное Ларским наблюдение гарантировало относительную безопасность и, если он сбежит, то не от реальной угрозы, а от самого себя. В который раз.

Глаза Ирта уменьшились до нормальных размеров, крупные черты лица исказило презрение, и он внезапно усмехнулся. Развернувшись на огромных  метроботах, он подошел к плетеному креслу и уселся, широко разведя ноги. Белоснежные зубы скалились во влажной улыбке. Почему даже в человеческом теле каждое движение Ирта демонстрировало власть и силу? Мощные ляжки, покатые плечи и широкие кисти рук живо напомнили о десантниках, которые без сомнений и вопросов выполняли приказы контр-адмирала Тимоти Граува. Когда-то. Он мог бы командовать армией, но дошел до того, что  не способен был отдать приказ единственному бугаю, развалившемуся напротив.

_Встать. Кругом. Марш._

Губы немели при попытке произнести эти три слова.

— Значит, не подойдешь ко мне, дружочек?

— Не дождешься, — хрипло прокаркал Тим.

Судорога отравления снова накрыла его.

— Опять думаешь, что ты капитан?

В присутствии изоморфа было трудно так думать, но ему не нужно знать об этом.

— Иди вон!

Это было совсем неожиданно. _Кругом. Марш._ Даже Чага на Орфорте не получал такие приказы.

— Мне уйти?

— Катись вон, трусливый червяк!

— Я… Я не могу. Я же должен…

— Ты ничего не должен, если я тебя отпускаю. Ты уже пытался сбежать. Вызовешь своего вонючего следователя и ползи прочь, ищи, в какую мертвую щель забиться.

Мысли Тима отчаянно заметались. Он вызвался помочь Ларскому, и они заключили договор, в котором уже не было никакого смысла. Только обязательства и желание доказать себе что-то. И если Ирт его отпускает… Отпускает ли? Изоморф пристально наблюдал за ним, мясистые губы все еще кривила усмешка.

Граув медленно повернулся и пошел к двери. Подошел к темно-зеленому растительному плетению, колыхавшемуся в проеме секции флоотира гостиницы, и остановился. Он уйдет, вызовет Ларского и оставит за спиной Ирта… А что дальше? Будет идти по трейсерам опустевших улиц и прислушиваться к шагам за спиной? Вызовет авиетку и станет мучительно выбирать маршруты, чтобы не вскидываться от каждого шороха, убеждать себя, что Флаа не найдет свою зверушку по запаху. Следить до утра за крадущимися минутами и надеяться, что планы в отношении изоморфа не поменялись в высоких политических кругах?

— Я не уйду, — Тим обернулся и посмотрел на поддавшегося вперед Ирта. – Ты улетишь на свою планету, и на этом все закончится. Навсегда.

А сейчас им лучше остаться лицом к лицу на всю ночь — остаток времени на Земле, обещанный изоморфу.

— Значит, не уйдешь, капитан Чага?

— Не уйду.

— Хорошо, дружок. Тогда раздевайся.

Тим заледенел.

— Раздеваться?

— Да. Снимай свои тряпки. Я хочу видеть только тело зверушки.

— Зачем? Ты и так знаешь все во мне…

— Знаю до хлипких жилок. Тем более, почему бы тебе не раздеться? Можешь даже не приближаться ко мне, и я к тебе не притронусь. Просто посмотрю, как ты это сделаешь. На твою кожу. Возможно, тебе стоит ее намного подлатать? Я мог бы, если ты меня хорошо попросишь.

— Как-нибудь обойдусь, доктор Скальпель, — оскалился Тим.

Порванная кожа пульсировала болью, но опасность обнажить ее полностью перед Иртом в одно мгновение сделала эту боль невыносимой.

— Хочешь сочиться кровью, тем приятнее будет смотреть. Раздевайся.

— Но.., — Тим отчаянно подбирал объяснения для отказа. – Я не хочу. Зачем это? Ты ведь и сам одет.

— Не ври ни мне, ни себе, я не одет, — Ирт покачал головой. – Я – это всегда я, изоморфы не носят мертвую скорлупу. Но могут ее вылепить вокруг себя.

— А люди носят. Всегда. Так принято. Даже на Орфорте ты позволял мне закрывать тело.

— Я думал, что моей зверушке нужна защита. От холода и жалящих прикосновений Стен Флаа. У землян хрупкое тело и тонкая шкурка. Но здесь я понял, что это не так. У вас есть мерзкие непроницаемые пленки, способные прикрыть от чего угодно и сохранить тепло. Люди могли бы ползать по своим мертвым Просторам голые и настоящие. Но они лгут и заматываются в гнилые тряпки. Я хочу понять, почему так.

— Я объясню почему.

— Объяснишь, куда же ты денешься. Но так, чтобы я тебе поверил. Поэтому сначала снимешь одежду, а потом начнешь говорить. Твое тело скажет правду лучше языка.

Дышать стало трудно, и рука потянулась к горловине и так расстегнутого кителя. Раздеваться? Тим не был готов к такому эксперименту. Он и не будет готов это делать. Даже вечно испуганный Чага молчал. Он тоже помнил, как Ирт забавлялся на Орфорте, изучая его голое тело.

_— У тебя много бесполезных отростков, глупый землянин._

_Багровое чудовище прикоснулось к руке и приподняло ее. Сначала касание было гладким, скользящим, почти нежным. Но это длилось недолго. Резкая боль прошила локоть, плечо и плеснула чернотой в глаза. Пытаясь выдернуть руку из захвата, адмирал Граув видел, как его палец превращается в алый бутон. И орал, поливая бранью орфортского урода. Множество крошечных ростков прошили плоть и скользили внутри, разрывая мелкие сосуды, обматывая собой косточки фаланги. Палец раздуло, и он шевелился ядовитыми фиолетовыми нитями. Тим тогда не знал, что это еще не страшно, это можно терпеть, в такую боль можно окунуться, забывая свое имя. Но когда изоморф дернул кисть с чудовищной силой, выдрал кость пальца и, пропоров ей плоть, отшвырнул прочь, Тиму показалось, что рука превратилась в живой, поднимающийся к сердцу огонь. Вот тогда он закричал по-настоящему, захлебываясь от боли и страха._

_Следующие дни Багровый являлся в его конуру в Нише Перерождений истязать искалеченную руку. Он ковырялся в обрывках мяса и кожи, теперь болтавшихся на месте пальца, запускал тоненькие ниточки ростков в самые чувствительные места и заставлял Тима материться и кричать в голос до хрипа. Он никогда не думал, что ошметки плоти могут приносить столько боли. Тогда же монстр оборвал раковину уха, снял лоскут кожи с груди и другой со спины, выдернул несколько зубов, ощупал с обратной стороны глазные яблоки. Последнее превращало разум в бешено закручивающийся черный водоворот._

_Раны нагнаивались одна за другой, Тим чувствовал, как погружается в бездонный омут боли. Разгорающийся жар лишал последних сил и желания сопротивляться подступавшему безумию. Он то вытирал слезы, то хохотал и выкрикивал бессмысленные угрозы в отвратительных фиолетовых наростов, которые окружали его в этой проклятой норе Перерождений, то нырял в темный поток забвения и греб изо всех сил по течению прочь, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от крейсера «Сияющий», от Рея Кларка, от самовлюбленного недоумка Тимоти Граува. Подгоняемый стремительным потоком воды, он удалялся очень быстро, но это ничего не меняло_ — _багровый монстр приходил снова и снова раздирать испоганенное, беззащитное тело._

_— У тебя много бесполезных отростков, землянин. Это даже не отростки, потому что в тебе ничего не растет, не меняется, только превращается в гниль._

_Тим с трудом отвернул голову, чтобы не смотреть на своего мучителя. Темно-багровое, гладкое, кровавое божество._

_— Оставь меня. Я бы хотел умереть. Один, без тебя._

_Ствол склонился над ним, и тугой капюшон зашевелился ядовитыми змеями._

_— Ты разве не умер, землянин? Ты пахнешь, как плоть протухших офуров._

_— Еще нет, — прошептал Тим. – Но, наверное, скоро._

_Теплое, почти ласковое касание прошло по груди вниз к ноющему от голода животу и опустилось на обнаженный пах._

_— Что за мягкий отросток болтается у тебя между ногами. Для чего он? Я не вижу в соках твоей памяти земного названия, похожего на наше слово._

_Жаркий шелк зашевелился, зашелестел внизу живота, и ужас навалился на Тима, снося последние баррикады, хлипкие заграждения и призрачные надежды в источенной безумием душе адмирала Граува. Он зарыдал. Жалко и безысходно._

_— Я умоляю, не нужно. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я сделаю все. Все, что хочешь, что прикажешь, только не делай этого. Больше не отрывай. Не отрывай от меня ничего._

_Слезы текли сплошным потоком, как никогда прежде в его жизни. Но это уже не имело значения. Может, ему станет легче или получится умереть._

_Ветви обхватили его лицо, и сквозь вытекающую влагу Тим увидел, как на навершии ствола его мучителя появились белесые трещины и начали удлиняться и расширяться. Через мгновение изоморф смотрел на него прозрачными, как лед или слезы, глазами. Почти человеческими. Взгляд затягивал и заметно для самого себя Тим затихал, всхлипывал все реже и реже._

_— Ты интересная зверушка, землянин. Поэтому я тебя оставлю жить, дам тебе имя и покрывало на слабое тело._

 

 _Раздевайся!_ Этот приказ заполнил все существо Тима Граува. Когда Ирт Флаа назвал его Чагой и дал мешок, он больше не держал его голым и не отрывал лишних отростков. А для того, чтобы прорастать под кожу и наполнять опьяняющей болью все тело, мешок никогда не был помехой для Хозяина. Как не был и сейчас капитанский китель. _Раздевайся!_

— Нет. Я не стану. Тогда я лучше уйду, — хрипло прокаркал Тим.

Это была точка его готовности сдаться и больше ничего не доказывать себе самому. _В пределы договор, в пределы Алекса с его ядовитыми подначками._

Ирт рывком поднялся с кресла и за одно движение возник рядом. Его глаза оказались так близко, что расплывались перед взором Тима в одно сплошное бездонное озеро.

— Без одежды люди становятся полностью беззащитны, — быстро проговорил он, еще надеясь что-то объяснить. Убедить нечеловеческий разум.

— Ты и так беззащитен передо мной, Чага, без своей силовой пленки, без плети, выдуманной выползнем-следователем, без ограды из лживых слов.

— Может быть. Но все это у меня есть. И я не Чага.

— Тогда и наряд тебе ни к чему. Сними его, если уверен в себе.

Рука так и держалась за ворот кителя, Тим ни в чем не был уверен, но внутренняя цепь, скованная из ошибок и самообманов, не давала развернуться и  уйти.

— Ты опять испуган, маленький человеческий капитан. В чем же загадка твоего хлипкого тельца? Почему ты его так старательно прячешь?

— А ты помнишь, что ты с ним вытворял на Орфорте, пока не натянул свои тряпки? Я помню хорошо и мне страшно.

Это было правдой, но не единственной.

— Ты краснеешь и врешь, дружочек?

Тим отпустил злосчастный ворот и сомкнул руки на груди.

—Я хорошо знаю тебя изнутри, но может, все дело в поверхности, в изгибах и отростках. Я подумал об этом сегодня.

Тима затрясло. От слов и яда, гулявшего в крови.  Опять он позволял себя втягивать в очередную игру.  Извращенное любопытство изоморфа не знало границ, он кромсал живое вокруг себя, превращая в строительные кубики, а потом жадно всматривался, врастал в каждый фрагмент и ошметок, чтобы выдумать и слепить из них нечто новое. Более совершенное на его вкус. Но то, что существовало раньше, исчезало безвозвратно.

В изоморфах не было жалости, только великая жажда плоти и бесконечных трансформаций.  Для Ирта Чага стал вселенной экспериментов, которая полностью его поглощала. Капитан Граув хорошо понимал это, он прошел углубленный курс по психоархитипике космических рас, разработал собственный, страшно окончившийся проект на основе этих знаний. Но понимание ему не помогло ни на Орфорте, ни сейчас. Дело было в желанной пыльце или в льдистом омуте человеческих глаз, которые Ирт открыл для него в тот момент, когда безумие и отчаяние почти поглотили Тима.

Первый взгляд изоморфа стал точкой отсчета для новой жизни, превратил безликого и бездушного мучителя в единственную связь со страшным чужим миром Орфорта и больную надежду. Граув знал, что до сих пор бился в сетях психологической ловушки, но не мог ничего поделать с этим. Потому что далеко не все рассказал больше года назад на психологической реабилитации, потому что Ирт стал частью его личности, его слабостью, от которой хотелось избавиться самостоятельно. Невозможно отказаться от самого себя.

Ирт прижался ртом к его рту, прерывая все размышления. Это было знакомое, обычное для него проникновение. Ларский мог подумать, что это поцелуй… _глупый человеческий выползень_ , — как сказал бы Флаа.

 _— Отростки не слишком нужны, а вот дырки в твоем теле полезны, Чага. Две, чтобы слышать, две, чтобы видеть, две, чтобы вдыхать, и две, чтобы выдавливать и выплескивать внутреннюю гниль. А главная и большая только одна — чтобы есть и жить. Я твоя жизнь, Чага, и это дырка_ — _моя._

_Поэтому Ирт часто входил в Чагу прямо через рот, где плоть мягка и податлива, и боль сразу осыпает искрами разум._

Тим закрыл глаза, ожидая ледяной вспышки, восторга и боли от бега ростков по давно привыкшим к ним венам. Но ничего не происходило, только замершее тепло вокруг губ и легкое скольжение по внутренней поверхности щек. Что-то похожее на стыдливый человеческий поцелуй.

Еще не хватало целоваться с изоморфом, как с девушкой. Это даже не смешно!

Тим попытался отстраниться, но почувствовал прикосновение к спине, прямо к обнаженной коже и замер. Ткань кителя распадалась, разделенная на два соскальзывающих лоскута, и конечность Ирта ползла по хребту. Ощущения были невероятные: покалывание и крошечные угольки жара, легкая вибрация и невесомый шелк. Никто не рвал кожу, не пытался добраться до кровяных токов. Напротив, привычная боль отступала, и струи серебристой свежести и тепла текли по сладко немеющему телу. Тима затопило чувство неловкости и блаженства, и он не сразу понял, как ожил и стал наливаться тяжестью член.

— Проклятье! – он отшвырнул от себя изоморфа, приваливаясь спиной к неровной стене, инстинктивно закрывая пах.

Такого с ним не происходило уже давно. Никогда на Орфорте. Потом депрессия и затяжной побег от самого себя глушили в нем прежнюю сексуальность. Он знал, что нужно обратиться к психологу, но откладывал это на далекое потом.

А теперь…, здесь… Только не с бешенным кустом…  Он должен как-то справиться с этим, подумать о чем-нибудь гадком, почувствовать боль и ужас.

Флаа никуда не исчез и, как назло, не набрасывался всеми своими злобными росткам. Придя в себя от толчка, он очутился рядом, наклонился и рассматривал скрюченного Тима. В глазах было тяжелое любопытство, влажные губы опять гнула усмешка.

_Ну и зрелище я собой представляю: рваный китель на спине и руки у паха, чтобы скрыть взвувшийся бугор._

— Что с тобой? Я ничего не сделал, ни клочка не порвал, а ты бросился в сторону и свернулся червяком.

— Н-ничего. Прости. Просто, просто… — Тим пытался придумать объяснение.

Возбуждение не проходило. Член, истосковавшийся от долгого бездействия, каменел все больше и требовал внимания. Думать было трудно.

— Просто что?

— Ну… это кровь. Она иногда стекает вниз живота и давит. Сейчас, подожди, прошу, подожди, и все пройдет.

_Сдери, пожалуйста, с меня лоскут. Ударь. Оставь глубокую рану._

— Кровь стекает? Я проверю.

_Только не это!_

Ирт бросился на него, прижимая к стене, разводя скрюченные руки со всей силой изоморфа. Тим зашипел, думая о защите, ответном ударе, но мысль прервалась, когда член сжала горячая человеческая ладонь. Не контролируя себя, он дернулся навстречу, но сразу оборвал движение. Он не может трахаться с изоморфом, он ни за что не будет этого делать. Тим сжал широкое запястье, стараясь  избавиться от захвата, и посмотрел на Ирта. Тот пялился вниз. На член, торчащий головкой из ладони.  Разорванные края штанов ползли к бедрам, обнажая, ужас того, что только что произошло.

_Боже, как он легко может добраться до моей плоти! Какая у него шелковистая и теплая рука!_

Тим снова неконтролируемо толкнулся вперед, еще крепче сжимая проклятое запястье.

_Стоп! Все обман. У него нет руки. Это чертова древесина! Дубина! Он может врасти в меня и оторвать все по самые яйца!_

— Бесполезный отросток стал большим и твердым, Чага. Я чувствую в нем токи крови.

— Убери руку, пожалуйста.

— Руку? Ты уверен, что это рука?

Вокруг члена потекло движение, тончайшие нежные стебли росли, обвивали, влажно закручивались вокруг головки. Это было невыносимо хорошо. И невыносимо страшно видеть, как пах зарастает быстрыми, разноцветными змейками, тянущимися из того, что от плеча до запястья выглядело как рука. Если бы Ирт проткнул плоть, заставил кричать и биться в судорогах, позорное возбуждение прошло бы, но просить об этом Тим не мог. Он подставил бы под разрыв любую часть тела, только не ту, что пульсировала сейчас в ростках.

— Что ты со мной делаешь? – выдавил Тим, балансируя между эйфорией и страхом.

— Пока ничего. Что это за отросток у тебя, дружок. Как ты сумел его спрятать от меня, — Ирт говорил тихо, или бешеный стук сердца заглушал все звуки.  

В пристальном белесом взгляде появилось непривычное голубое мерцание.

_Уже не спрячешь, ничего не спрячешь. Да и зачем теперь._

Что-то перевернулось внутри Тима, он так бесконечно давно хотел избавиться от напряжения, от копившейся подспудно тяжести, от своей отдаленности, вырваться к тому, кто его примет, и излиться в него.

Тим дернул бедрами и выдохнул. Мысли отхлынули, оставляя голову пустой и светлой. Перед ним было только голубое мерцание и живое, колкое давление вокруг члена. Он хотел иметь то, что было перед ним, захватить прямо здесь и сейчас. Во рту стало сухо, и Тим поддался вперед, к влаге на полных губах, к льдистой прозрачной голубизне глаз.

Он тысячу лет не целовал ни чьих губ. Теперь — хотелось. Рывками Тим вставлял член в тугой захват, и его держали крепко и хорошо, а рот того, кому нельзя было доверять, был смесью полыни и клевера и сам вгрызался в его нёбо острыми иглами, шел насквозь и терялся в боли. Боль сверкала в голове горячечными образами, смешивалась с наслаждением в паху, с яростным желанием освободиться, выплеснуть наружу накопившийся жар.

Ирт был близко. Нет, он врос, стал неотторгаемой частью. Это случилось на Орфорте. Только кто из них стал богом, а кто адептом?

 _Я вколачиваюсь в него с жадность голодного пса. Трахую изоморфа. В пределы! Мне все равно, что он сделает, только бы кончить, сейчас, еще немного, а потом…. Потом_ _не имеет значения_.

Тим был уже у самого края, рывок, еще рывок, он и сам может вгрызаться в мясистые губы, сам пожирать так же, как пожирают его. Игла безжалостно прошила разбухшую плоть — от головки до корня, и Тим кончил, захлебываясь в немыслимом наслаждении, в крике и крови, наполнившей рот.

Ноги подкосились. Он бы упал, но только покачнулся, удерживаемый проросшим в него Иртом.

— О боже, — прошептал Тим, ничего не соображая. – Скотина.

И его отпустили.

Ирт плыл перед глазами. Облегающая черная куртка исчезла, впиталась в широкие обнаженные плечи и грудь, волосы то удлинялись, то поднимались, открывая ушные раковины. Трубы штанов теряли форму, а пряжка красовалась сама по себе — без ремня. Только Тим оставался в разорванной одежде, и в прорехе висел саднящий член, с которого вязко тянулась смешанная с кровью сперма.

— Что это было, дружок? Ты бросался на меня сам! Как в конец оголодавший изоморф. Смешной и жадный.

Граув отводил глаза и возил руками по штанам — если ровно соединить края комхиткань склеится. Животное наслаждение откатывалось, оставляя место неловкости и стыду. Он не должен был кончать в изоморфа. Это не объяснить ни себе, ни ему.

— Э.. это было давление крови. В голове помутилось.

— Не ври, зверушка. На Орфорте я не видел такого давления, а крови было много.

На Орфорте после того, как Ирт помиловал мягкий и бесполезный отросток между ногами землянина, Тим постарался забыть о нем навсегда. Получилось крепко, так, что и на Дальних Пределах он хватался за член, только чтобы отлить. Перенесенные страхи впечатались в тело несмываемыми временем чернилами.

— Это случается. Иногда. На Земле. На Орфорте неподходящий климат, — проговаривая слова, он сосредоточенно ровнял края штанов.

— Не ври! — Ирт стеганул по руке наотмашь, и Тим отпрянул, хватаясь на предплечье. — В отростке была не только кровь, но что-то совсем другое.  Не могу найти похожего в нашем мире.

Тим молчал под ускоряющееся буханье в груди.

_Хозяин может наказать за вранье. Может оторвать…_

Но Ирт смотрел в глаза, а не вниз, где почти удалось затянуть разрыв…

— Как ты посмел прятать от меня эту штуку? Сладкий кровяной росток. Настоящий росток.

— Я ничего не мог прятать, — осторожно сказал Тим. – Ты проник всюду.

— Всюду? Неужели? – с легкой угрозой спросил Ирт, и изменения в его теле стали ускоряться, проступать четче.

Он стоял голым, если не считать впаянные в плоть метроботы.  Совсем человек, здоровенный «братушка» из космофлота. Между широких бедер пугающе быстро раздувался и рос член. Головка поблескивала из-под крайней плоти и опускалась все ниже, за пределы бедер. Тиму казалось, что одновременно с половым инструментом Ирта растут в размерах и его собственные глаза. Он просто был не в состоянии отвести взор от того, что видел.

— У тебя сейчас особенные глаза. Нравится мой отросток между ног?

— Член, он называет член, — прошептал Тим.

— Я читал это слово у тебя в соках памяти языка. Оно не понятное. Мне нужно разобраться, что мне с этой штукой делать. Куда член…

— Но он слишком большой…, — страхи неконтролируемо прорывались в слова.

— Большой для чего?

 _Для чего?_ При мысли о возможных способах использования новой трансформации Ирта Тим закашлялся.

— Большой для твоих ладошек? Но, может, что-нибудь другое…

— Он большой и для другого, - бездумно пробормотал Тим.

«Другое» так и лезло в голову со всех ракурсов, схватывая спазмом горло.

 

_Гнилой медергом и все его склизкие пещерные черви! Его собственная зверушка кутала тело в трухлявую кору, ползала перед ним на костлявых отростках, пускала соленую влагу и прятала, прятала свои секреты. Делала вид, что мягкая виселка между ног нужна только для сливания внутренних гнилых соков! Но она увеличивалась, твердела, выплескивала из себя странный белесый настой. Член, как настоящий росток, мог изменяться. Может, вырастет, если его оторвать… Но тогда Чага расстроится. Он так пугался, так прятал в ладонях свою живую штучку. Безмозглый голубат! Его нужно порвать в лоскуты за то, что врал. Врал на Орфорте!_

Но это были лишь мысли ярости ростков, Ирт знал, что не убьет Тима и не оторвет то, что растет среди нижних коротких волос. Настоящая трансформация была в том, как зверушка бешено и жадно толкалась в плетение ростков, как приникала своим ртом к Ирту, словно надеясь прорасти. Неужели хотел поглотить Флаа, как симбиот, обезумевший в Поясе Холода?

Но это… это было…, как ураган света сквозь поры, сквозь нежную зелень ростков. Как пришествие звездных богов в Пояс вечного тепла. А глаза… Ирт никогда не видел у Чаги таких глаз — темных провалов в пылающие недра. А потом в них появилось что-то другое. Смущение, неловкость – неясные земные слова. Много таких слов плавало неоткрытыми островами в сознании Ирта. Они тревожили.

Он скоро вернет зверушку на Орфорт. А если климат родной планеты действительно душит член его Чаги? Что ж тогда…, он поиграет с той штукой, что сделает для него Ирт. И игру придумает для любимца.

Но это потом. А сейчас… Нужно окунуться в кровь Тима.

Чтобы он помнил.

Чтобы не забыл.

Кому принадлежат все его секреты.

[Рисунок Shugister](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ptofpubgxz5fff7/IMG-20170804-WA0000.jpg?dl=0)

 

 


End file.
